


my collapsed body (until the end)

by birdginia



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Caning, Conditioning, Cuckolding, Dehumanization, Established Shirou/Saber That Doesn't Go Well, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Voyeurism, GilSaber Is Its Own Warning, Knifeplay, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, POV Alternating, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Route: Fate (Fate/stay night), Ryona, Saber's Canonical Wizard Dick, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Twine Fic, Unnecessary Hasselback Potato Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: When the boy steps into the depths of the church of his own free will, the priest doesn't take it as a sign.The King of Heroes does.(approximately 15,000 words, including coding. this is an interactive fic made in Twine, link inside)
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Emiya Shirou, Emiya Shirou/Gilgamesh | Archer, Emiya Shirou/Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei, Emiya Shirou/Kotomine Kirei, Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	my collapsed body (until the end)

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMS. this is the project i've been lovingly referring to as "cuckholmfic" for the past year! it's been a long journey of editing, debugging, screaming, and refusing to look at it for several months that has finally culminated into a finished fic. more details can be found in the link below!

click [here](https://birdginia.neocities.org/cuckholmfic.html) to read the fic!


End file.
